1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blast attenuating containers such as aircraft luggage containers.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is known to use blast attenuating materials in the construction of aircraft luggage containers in order to reduce the effects of the blast from a detonating or exploding device within the container. Indeed, Applicant's International Patent Application No. PCT/GB90/01724 (International Publication No. WO91/07337) describes such a container using blast attenuating materials in accordance with Applicant's co-pending International Patent Application No.PCT/GB90/01723 (International Publication No. WO91/07275). The container described in the first-mentioned patent application is preferentially weakened to ensure that the blast caused by an explosive device within the container is vented in a predetermined direction in order to limit the damage caused.
An alternative approach, which relies to some extent on the expectation that only relatively small-scale explosive devices will escape detection by routine security screening procedures, is to endeavour to substantially contain the blast, and fragments from it, within the container.
In either case, it is important to ensure that the parts of the container, if any, which are not preferentially weakened retain a degree of structural integrity throughout the blast in order to perform the desired blast absorbing and attenuating function.
Most aircraft containers in current use are of standardised construction, conforming to one or other of the International Air Transport Association's (IATA) specifications for Unit Load Devices. Such containers typically comprise a number of panels assembled on a rigid base and joined at their edges to form an enclosure. Whilst capable of withstanding normal handling loads, the panels and joints are not capable of effectively containing or attenuating a blast from an explosive device.